Rewind Lost
by Crystalazer
Summary: We can't all have our happy endings.


**Rewind Lost**

**--**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, life would make sense to me. But it doesn't, and that's how I know I don't.

--

"…Arigatou," she whispered. He was tall; taller than she had remembered. His hair was as messy as ever, ruffled and pointing every which way, gleaming golden in the moonlight. He straightened up, wiping the blood off his katana and slipping it soundlessly into the sheath he wore on his back. On his right arm, he bore the mark of ANBU.

The young man wore the uniform of an ANBU too; a black shirt peeked out from under a dirty white chest plate and shoulder plates, smudged in places with dirt and other such debris. His back was turned to her, and she could not see his face. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, for he wore a mask bearing the likeness of a fox, hiding his features.

She knew that she could not have looked much better. Her kimono was slightly singed in places and the once-rose-colored fabric was now reduced to a fading gray. Her hair, which had been delicately done up in an elegant knot just a few hours ago, was now hanging limp and unkempt. Her sandals were no where to be found, lost, perhaps, as she ran. She could not remember.

Slowly, he turned to her, lifting his mask with a black-gloved hand. "I didn't do it for you, Sakura-chan," he said icily. The ANBU gestured to the dead man. "He was an A-rank criminal and I was ordered to take him down. I'll escort you back." There was no trace of emotion in his shockingly blue eyes as he gave her his arm. Nodding hesitantly, she took it.

--

If it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, then why did she feel so miserable and empty inside? He was silent as they made their way back through the forest. They had spoken little since the day she told him she was engaged. He had asked her to whom she was wed, and foolishly, she had told him. He acted pleased, he smiled and congratulated her.

Two days later, she gave him the wedding invitation, which would take place at the Uchiha estate. Grimly, he handed it back to her and told her that he had a mission that day. Being Captain of the ANBU kept him busy. Then he disappeared.

She knew that he would never truly forgive her. After all, the man she was to marry had betrayed their village, tried to kill his best friend, and joined allegiance with Leaf's mortal enemy. Life had gone on without him for a blissful five years when he turned up at the gates of Konoha, half dead and hallucinating. They treated him at the hospital, and he spent a year and a half recuperating in a hospital bed. That was when he entered her life again.

She had been assigned to his ward. Begrudgingly, she had accepted. After all, the pay was good. Day after day, she entered the room where he lay, confused and feverish, treated him, and left quickly. He was always half conscious, muttering to himself, activating and deactivating his Sharingan randomly, though never using it. As far she cared, he could have stayed that way, out of his mind and out of her life.

A long time ago, she had shed her childhood worship of the raven-haired boy and donned a new cloak of maturity. She patched up her relationship with Ino and was even the maid of honor, watching on proudly as her best friend was wed into the Nara clan, the groom frequently muttering something about the whole ceremony being too troublesome.

They were an unlikely pair, but they compensated each other's flaws perfectly, and somehow, love had managed to catch up to them. The day the news was delivered, the females of the Rookie nine embraced Ino with much gusto, Sakura gleefully yelling, "I told you so! I told you so!" as Ino answered, "I know, I know!"

Hinata got through with a simple "congratulations" and a smile.

They were all a little older. Ino had decided to grow her hair out again. She had also forsaken her adoration of Sasuke quite a ways back, and was now happily situated with Shikamaru, even if they were hardly seen together in public.

Shikamaru had dropped the bomb on the males in somewhat of a calmer manner. They were at the local bar, sipping alcoholic drinks of various sorts, like they did every Saturday night while the girls had their own night out. "Guys," he had said, cradling his chin in his hands and staring at the far wall. "As troublesome as it is, I'm getting married."

They were silent. Even Naruto was at a loss for words. Chouji was the first to recover, thumping his best friend on the back enthusiastically, causing the Nara to spit the mouthful of alcoholic fluid back into his cup. "Wow, Shikamaru, that's really great!" he exclaimed, pausing in lifting a piece of baked eel to his mouth.

"Yeah, congratulations!" agreed Kiba as Akamaru, who had grown somewhat larger, though still small enough to sit on Kiba's head, barked his enthusiasm. Shino chose to remain silent, though he gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He came with them every Saturday night, though he never ordered anything.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Naruto, elbowing Shikamaru in the ribs.

"Ino," he replied, now playing with the little paper umbrella that had come with his drink.

"Whaa--?" The blonde was stupefied, blinking owlishly. "What made you want to marry such a…such a…" He couldn't find the right word for it, as she was Sakura's best friend and all.

"It's too complicated to explain…" Shikamaru drawled, yawning. "But the point is that we're getting married next month and you're all invited to come, though it's probably too troublesome…"

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru! You're the first out of all of us to get hitched; of course we're going to be there!" shouted Kiba, causing the whole bar to stop and stare at him.

"What about Neji and TenTen?" put in Chouji, but Kiba waved it off.

"Neji's such a stiff. Besides, they were genin a year before us, so they don't count. Plus, Gai and his clone freak me out." He shivered at the mere thought.

--

Apparently, no one had missed her. The guests were still mingling, talking about various topics of interest. Next to the punch bowl, Gai was trying to engage his eternal rival, who had made his entrance halfway through the ceremony, in a random challenge of something or other, but the Copy-nin wasn't even paying attention, fully occupied in immersing himself in that little orange book of his. Lee was nearby, doing…whatever it was that Lee did.

TenTen, cradling her one-year-old daughter, was sharing tips on motherhood with Ino, whose belly was now showing slight signs of pregnancy, and Hinata, who was that sort of motherly person. Neji and Shikamaru were relating how demanding it was to be married, especially to such demanding women, over sake, to Kiba, who proudly declared that he would remain single for the rest of his life, despite stealing glances at the Hyuuga heiress every few minutes, and Shino, who remained silent, as usual.

Sakura looked around. Almost everyone in the village was present, except for those select few on missions who couldn't make it in time. But where was Sasuke? She turned to ask Naruto if he had seen him, but he had disappeared from her side without her noticing. Feeling bad, she decided to look for him, but Ino had noticed her return.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura! There you are!" Okay…she would go look for him later. Pasting on a smile, she walked over, praying feverishly that no one would see her ruined dress.

Unfortunately, her prayer was not heard. "Sakura-san, what happened to you?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, um…it's nothing. I just tripped on a rock and tipped over the grill by accident." said Sakura, making it up as she went. She didn't mention the fact that she had almost been kidnapped by a psychotic A-rank criminal, nor that she had been rescued by Naruto.

Ino looked at her like a snake had just flown out of her mouth. "Okay…"

"Have you seen Sasuke? I have to find a new dress…this one's ruined."

"Yeah, he's over there," Ino pointed to where Sasuke was, indeed, talking with some of the villagers who were congratulating him. He didn't seem troubled.

--

It was the first day of spring when Uchiha Sasuke regained complete sanity.

She didn't know exactly how the village of Konoha forgave Sasuke, but somehow, they did and he was welcomed back into the community, with the exception of a few, of course. After he recovered, he became a pleasanter person, smiling more often and he no longer talked of being an "Avenger" or gaining power. Instead, he set his sights on becoming a better person and even though he still retained his cool, aloof attitude, the raven-haired young man opened up more. People were no longer unwelcome in his presence and Sakura found her affection for him awaken again.

It was three months later that he proposed. And she said yes.

--

He was sitting on the roof of the Konoha hospital, letting his legs dangle over the side of the building. He made no effort to acknowledge the man behind him. Gradually, he heard footsteps.

"Sakura is in there," said the man quietly, sitting down beside him. "You should be with her."

Silently, Naruto stood up and walked back across the cemented roof, opening the door to the stairs and disappeared. For a long time, the man watched him through his one visible eye. Things had changed. Ever so slightly, his eyebrow furrows, giving no other visible evidence of the thoughts running through the Jounin's mind.

--

Sakura was vaguely aware of a male presence in the Hospital room. Yawning, she opened her eyes groggily. He had been there for a while, leaning against the far wall, watching her warily as if he were a guard. She felt safe…and not for the first time, she was sure he felt betrayed.

"It's a boy." That was all the explanation he needed. She thought she saw the edges of his thin lips twitch, but she couldn't be sure. Then again, nothing about him was ever sure anymore.

She couldn't hang on to this guilt forever…it was tearing her apart, and she just couldn't have that. "Naruto—" It was too late. He had disappeared. He always disappeared. Her voice was like an empty wind through his ears, and it was her fault.

It was two minutes later that Sasuke walked in the room. She didn't feel the same security.

--

"Sakura-chan," The voice was polite…distant. It scared her a little; this wasn't Naruto. "You wanted to talk."

She looked at him through hardened green eyes. "Naruto, look at you, you're Captain of the ANBU and Tsunade-sama has all but proclaimed you to be Rokudaime! Everybody proclaims how strong you are and how you are one of the best shinobi we've ever had! Even Kakashi-sensei says so! But I'm different than you! I…I'm married. I have a husband and I have a son! I can't go on for the rest of my life feeling as if I've made a mistake just because of you! I—"

She stopped. She and Naruto were now nose to nose. With a gentle, calloused hand, he stroked her pale cheek and smiled at her. That warm, honest, genuine smile that magically made everyone's' troubles go away. It reached up past his eyes, deep blue and so clear. His smile made his whole face light up. Suddenly, he was that twelve-year-old brat again. "I know." And just like a spring breeze, he was gone.

Sakura fingered the place where his touch had lingered. "We can't all have our happy endings, Naruto." And this time, she was sure he heard her voice.

--

_Fin_

--

This story is set in the future...when the characters are all around twenty-two (22). And I also butchered a lot of the characters' personalities! Hooray!


End file.
